T.G.I.S.
Ben 10: Omniverse |episode number in production order = 21 |written by = Joelle Sellner |directed by = Chris Berkeley |prev = War of the Cryptids |next = None}} T.G.I.S. is a crossover episode of The Secret Saturdays and Ben 10 Omniverse. It premiered on October 5th, 2013. Summary Plot The episode starts in the forest. The Secret Saturdays are chasing a small Chupacabra. They accidentally run into Ben Tennyson as Shocksquatch and mistook him for a cryptid. However, it turns out Zak knows Ben clearly and they shake hands. The Secret Saturdays then explain to Ben about the chupacabras and that there are more. They ride the Saturdays' airship where Zak reveals to Ben about V.V. Argost's show, and it turns out Ben likes it more. They are alerted that there is a chupacabra attack at Mr. Baumann's store. Ben and the Saturdays attempt to stop the chupacabras but Mr. Baumann doesn't allows Ben to transform, fearing that he might wreck his property again. But Ben transforms anyway promising that he will not wreck the store. Ben as Terraspin defeats the chupacabras and they flee. Later, it is shown that Dr. Animo is commanding the chupacabras and that he revived V.V. Argost with a new body that somewhat resembles the Jersey Devil's. It turns out that before his death, Argost entrusted Animo with a machine that would help revive him. He was supposed to be brought back in a month, but thanks to Ben constantly interfering with Animo's plans, he was instead brought back in three years. While Ben, Rook, and the Saturdays are in Undertown, V.V. Argost attacks. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and they fight V.V. Argost before he flees. Later, V.V. Argost tells Dr. Animo that his new body isn't enough to beat Zak Saturday. After which, Dr. Animo reveals that he has an entire army of Cryptids and that his simple mind control can't control them. So V.V. Argost uses his Anti-Kur abilities to control them. Ben, Rook and Zak intrude into Dr. Animo's old lair (which he used to revive V.V. Argost). But they are attacked by Munya. Ben transforms into Heatblast and they fight Munya, defeating him. But they are suddenly alerted of an attack at the Saturday's Airship. They go back to the surface and find V.V. Argost and his Cryptid Army attacking the Airship. Zak says they have to enter the Airship to save his parents. But his parents suddenly arrive telling Zak that they are okay. V.V. Argost sees this and attacks the Saturdays. Dr. Animo enters the scene as well. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and with a giant electric attack, he defeats the army of cryptids and times out. V.V. Argost continues to fight Zak while the rest of the Saturdays fight Animo and the chupacabras. Dr. Animo decides to capture Fiskerton to do research on him and add him to his "collection". And so the chupacabra attack Fisk and wrap their tongues around his leg, pulling him to Dr. Animo's lab, Fisk fights back, but can't untie himself meanwhile, V.V. Argost is about to finish Zak when Ben as Bloxx punches him. Zak says he needs an absorption alien or device. Ben tells him that he has such an alien. Meanwhile, Fisk escapes the Chupacbras and Komodo bites the control rods off of Dr. Animo's Mind Control helmet, and the chupacabras turn on him. Meanwhile, Ben as Feedback absorbs the power back from Argost, causing him to collapse. Afterwards, Zak asks for a picture with Ben as an alien, which at then Rook remarks why people always like Ben's aliens while he and all the aliens in Undertown are real aliens. Ben says that Rook is still his best partner, after Kevin, and Gwen. Then the Saturdays, and Ben as Four Arms, take a picture of themselves. Major Events *Ben and Rook meet the Saturdays for the first time, while they knew Ben from the news. *It is revealed that Ben 10 takes place in the same universe as The Secret Saturdays. *Zak still has his powers thanks to residual Kur energy, but in a weaker form. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Mr. Baumann *K8-E (cameo) Villains *Dr. Animo *V.V. Argost (revived) *Munya *Chupacabras (controlled by Dr. Animo) Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (x2) *Terraspin *Kickin Hawk *Heatblast *Bloxx *Feedback *Four Arms (picture only) Naming and Translations Quotes Mistakes Gallery Trivia *According to Matt Wayne, T.G.I.S. is a play on T.G.I.F. (Thank God It's Friday).http://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p10-qa-with-matt-wayne#5245 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Secret Saturdays armor was inspired by the plugsuits from Eva. *Drew Saturday would later make a cameo appearance in Ben 10: Omniverse episode 78, titled "The Most Dangerous Game Show", competing in a game show alongside many other female characters until she is eliminated in the second round. *The Ben 10 Franchise has been mentioned twice before in the the Secret Saturdays franchise: **The first time was in Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner where Arthur Beeman, in shock from what he believed to be a bonified alien invasion exclaimed "Sweet Galvan Prime!" **The second time was in Van Rook's Apprentice where Dr. Animo, Hex and Enoch made brief cameos on a most wanted list. References External links *T.G.I.S. page on Ben 10 Wiki. Category:Episodes Category:Crossover